Beamforming has achieved wide success in passive sonar applications such as the detection and localization of sound sources. Plane-wave acoustic beamforming is commonly applied to ship-towed horizontal arrays, where it is used to detect targets, determine target bearing angle, and to enhance signal-to-noise ratio. Specifically, it is a technique for the estimation of the spatial Fourier wave-number spectrum from measurements of a spatially varying acoustic field. Discrete peaks in the spectrum are associated with sources of sound localized in space. However, beamforming is a conventional l2 technique and requires that measurements be properly sampled; i.e., the array must have at least twice as man samples as the highest wavenumber in order to prevent aliasing. In practice, this means that sensing arrays must have many receivers, and that the receivers must be periodically spaced for beamforming to perform well. Thus, arrays are expensive and are compromised by damage to individual receivers.